The inefficiency of modern internal combustion engines is well known by automotive engineers, mechanics, and those knowledgeable in the art. In fact, internal combustion engines rarely exceed 25% thermal efficiency. The majority of heat energy is lost through the engine's exhaust system, cooling system, frictional losses, and un-combusted, wasted fuel also known as hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide. Hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide are a considerable problem that contributes to air pollution and smog. The inefficiency of wasted fuel also comes at a considerable monetary expense to the public in lost potential gas mileage savings.
Whereas the modern automotive industry engineers and associated companies have elected to simply dispose of or manage an internal combustion engine's heat and hydrocarbons through computerized innovations, the present invention seeks to capture, channel and use the exhaust heat, by a mechanical method utilizing herein disclosed apparatus, to increase the thermo-efficiency of an internal combustion engine.